


Holding Back

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pegging, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: It's not the first time McCree's been tied up, but this might be the most fun he's had with it.





	Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> Another request: McCree/Sombra: Bondage/Restraints/Collars. I went a little overboard with this and decided to throw some pegging in tool. Cheers!
> 
> ... I've actually had this done for over a week, just forgot to post it. Oops.

“There.” She hooks a finger beneath his collar and tugs it, lips curled up in a smirk. “It looks good on you.”

“Yeah?” McCree asks, looking up at Sombra with an uncharacteristically nervous smile. He rubs his wrists together, testing the ropes against them. Nice and tight -- he’s not going anywhere. It’s in part relieving, in part exciting. He’s no stranger to bondage, but he’s never really been able to shake the thrill of letting someone else decide how he can and can’t move.

And Sombra knows it. She smiles as she backs off the bed to admire her handiwork. McCree stays completely still, watching and waiting for her to make her move. Her hand comes up to her lips, one long nail between her teeth. She clicks her tongue, somewhere between pleased and contemplative.

“What’re you thinkin’?” McCree asks, voice coming out more confident than he feels. He knows the look in her eye: she’s thinking something over. And Sombra, when she’s deep in thought like that, is dangerous.

Instead of answering, Sombra comes back to the bed and leans over, capturing the cowboy’s lips in a hard, deep kiss. She wastes no time thrusting her tongue into his mouth, and McCree is left breathless fast. He tries to bring his hands up to cup her face, momentarily forgetting that his wrists are bound and he can’t. They bump against her sternum uselessly and she laughs into the kiss before pulling away.

“Nice try,” she teases before she straightens up. McCree’s eyes follow her as she walks over to the door of the room, purposely exaggerating the sway of her hips. She turns to look over her shoulder as one hand rests on the doorknob. “Wait here. Be good for me, will you?”

Sombra slips out the door without another word, leaving McCree alone and aroused. He squirms on the bed, hoping the texture of the sheets against his oversensitive skin will relieve him somewhat. It doesn’t.

He glances at the door, then looks down at his crotch. His dick is almost painfully hard right now. Like this, he could probably just reach down and stroke himself a bit. Relieve some of that pressure. Even with his wrists bound like they are, he could probably still manage. It would be a little tough to maneuver, sure, but... He grumbles a little, indecisive. Sombra won’t be long. And yet…

He begins to move, but doesn’t get a chance to touch himself properly, because the moment he reaches down the door opens. Sombra stands there, something in her hand, but McCree barely even takes note of it, because his eyes are immediately drawn to her pursed lips.

“Bad boy,” she scolds, sing-song and teasing more than actually angry. “Can’t even wait thirty seconds.”

She walks over to the edge of the bed and leans over him. McCree watches her lips, but her eyes are cast further down. He feels a tug at his collar as Sombra attaches something to it. With a moment’s delay he realizes it’s a leash.

She tugs on it and McCree is pulled up a little bit. He comes the rest of the way willingly, sitting up straight at first and then standing up when she pulls him toward her. Sombra wraps the length of the leash around her hand and pulls him down close enough to kiss him, but instead of the deep kiss he had gotten before, she bites his lower lip. McCree grunts in both pain and approval, and Sombra pulls away.

“Turn around and get on your knees,” she tells him. McCree doesn’t even think about disobeying.

She gives the leash some slack to allow McCree to move more easily, and when he’s in position on the bed, she steps to the side a bit to push his head down into the mattress. McCree tries to look over his shoulder at what she’s doing, but that just earns him a smack to the ass.

“No peeking,” she tells him. He whines, but Sombra ignores it. He can hear something shuffling behind him and wonders what she could possibly be doing, but he gets his answer soon enough when he feels something cool and wet slide between his legs.

McCree’s heart pounds. This time, Sombra lets him look at her. She smirks at him as he takes in the sight of her standing there, completely naked but for the strap-on firmly in place around her hips.

“Oh, _fuuuuck_ ,” McCree groans. He licks his lips and grins shakily, anxious and nervous and turned on beyond belief.

Sombra’s fingertip trails along his perineum and stops to tease at his hole. “Yes~?” she asks, like she has no idea what he could be nervous about. Like she doesn’t know she’s about to completely wreck him.

McCree takes a deep breath and lets his head fall back down to the bed. He closes his eyes and tries to relax against her touch, against the discomfort of the cold lube her fingers are coated in. His lack of a response must please her, because she’s quick to reward him with a light, playful spank. He groans in response and his dick twitches.

“Relajate,” Sombra tells him. She lifts her hand off him to get more lube, then leans over McCree and presses a kiss to his lower back. “Just breathe.” And that’s all the warning he gets before she slowly pushes a finger in.

McCree moans, letting out the breath he had been holding. It’s been a while since he was last penetrated, and it’s a little bit uncomfortable, but as usual the anticipation is worse than the actual event. He relaxes into it rather quickly, and Sombra is so careful and thorough in her prep he barely even notices when she adds a second finger, and then a third.

She takes her time to stretch him out, and McCree is grateful. All the discomfort is gone by the time she pulls her fingers away. When she does, McCree whines quietly, already missing the feeling of being full.

He doesn’t have long to wait, though. Sombra presses the tip of the dildo against his hole and pushes in slowly. The stretch is wonderful; McCree practically purrs for Sombra as she slides into him.

Sombra stops, waiting for McCree to give her the okay. He’s trembling, just a little, but it’s more from pleasure than anything else. He gives her a shaky nod and Sombra huffs. “Good boy,” she says.

And then she begins thrusting.

She’s slow at first, but hardly gentle; McCree is reduced to a moaning mess in seconds. It’s a little uncomfortable, but the pain quickly subsides and melts into something a little bit closer to ecstacy. When it’s clear he’s enjoying himself, Sombra speeds up.

She keeps that pace for a while. McCree begins to push back against her, urging her on, ready for her to pick up the pace. As he does, he feels a tug at his collar, hard enough to force him to look at the ceiling. It’s a little tougher for him to breathe this way, but the way she holds him forces him to arch his back. It changes the angle completely, and it feels _amazing._

McCree cries out as Sombra thrusts particularly hard. Her grip has loosened just enough that he’s able to fall back down to the bed in a mess of limp, useless limbs. He can practically hear the grin that accompanies Sombra’s laugh. “Like that, vaquero?”

“Yeah…” McCree moans. He rolls his hips against her. “Mm. Right there…”

He can feel the precum leaking from the tip of his cock. It’s unbearably hard and begging to be touched, but knowing how she reacted last time, he hesitates before trying to take it in his hand. Still, Sombra must notice, because when he looks at her over his shoulder, she nods.

“Here,” she says. “Let me.”

Sombra reaches around McCree and takes his cock in her hand. She strokes it quickly, in time with the movement of her hips. Soon, McCree is nearly shouting, unable to hold himself back. It’s too much; she’s stroking him just right, inside and out, and it isn’t long before he’s coming, releasing himself onto the bedsheets as Sombra fucks him through it.

She waits until he’s done before pulling out. She does it gently, slowly, making sure not to hurt him -- though at this point McCree isn’t sure she could, even if she wanted to. He’s completely relaxed right now, and his limbs all simultaneously feel like jelly and like electricity. It’s a weird feeling, but a very welcome one.

He’s only vaguely aware of Sombra rolling him over to lay flat on his back, and the realization that she had done it only really comes when she crawls on top of him and straddles his face. McCree is still coming down from the high of orgasm, but he doesn’t really need to be able to think to know what to do next. He waits for Sombra to spread herself open and quickly gets to work, tipping his face up so he can lick between her labia, back and forth, fast and slow in alternating bursts.

It’s hard to do this properly without use of his hands, but McCree does what he can. It’s working, too: Sombra starts to rock her hips against his face, and her breath is becoming increasingly more ragged with every motion. When he realizes how close she is, McCree redoubles his efforts and begins to flick his tongue against her clit mercilessly, not slowing down for even a moment. Not until she comes.

And she does, not long after that. Sombra lets out a loud cry and goes still and tense. McCree smiles against her pussy, licking up the last remnants of her ejaculate. Sombra twitches and trembles as he does, overly sensitive and possibly on the verge of coming again. She stops herself, but stays in place long enough to wait for McCree to finish cleaning her up before crawling off him and untying his wrists.

“Well, what do you think?” she asks. Her cheeks are dark, and McCree can tell she’s trying really hard to keep it all together, even though she’s still not quite back from her orgasm either. But he doesn’t point it out, instead letting her have this moment. The sex was amazing: she deserves it.

“I think… we should try that more often,” McCree says. “But next time, I wanna be the one to wreck _you._ ”

“Hah.” Sombra leans down and kisses him, hooking a finger beneath his collar and tugging on it. “I’d like to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
